


THE LOVE INSIDE

by cedes_92150



Category: Blindspot (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cedes_92150/pseuds/cedes_92150
Comments: 7
Kudos: 15





	1. I'M OPEN, AND READY...TAKE ME

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blindsmarcy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blindsmarcy/gifts), [jacee_21076](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacee_21076/gifts), [janiecarr_38](https://archiveofourown.org/users/janiecarr_38/gifts), [mallory_01852](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mallory_01852/gifts), [lila_luscious1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lila_luscious1/gifts), [Patty_Parker60](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Patty_Parker60/gifts), [beckysue_bonner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/beckysue_bonner/gifts), [julrenda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/julrenda/gifts), [Bacner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bacner/gifts), [wafci62](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wafci62/gifts).



Theirs (Jane and Kurt Weller's) is a rocky beginning; and after the smooth  
bit, MORE TROUBLE-Jane is taken by the CIA and 'interrogated' for three  
months in one of their black sites. A slow re-built of trust , until their closeness  
became something more...a spark bloomed into affection, then LOVE...from  
love to marriage, which is where we find them now...

The lights are off; a dozen candles provide the only light in the large  
bedroom. The sheets are Egyptian cotton blend so wonderful on the  
skin. A dozen pillows are piled against the headstand, against which Jane  
Weller reclines, her legs spread wide to allow her husband's large frame to fit  
between.

Kurt kisses her belly, her thighs, and the damp, dewey lips of her outer slit, and she  
slowly succumbs to the act of love; his big hands slowly roam around her scantily clad body,  
kneading her breasts gently, plucking the nipples into firm light-brown grapes. Jane can sense the  
buildup in her loins, the sensations on her lips, on her tongue and the soft pinching and kneading  
of her breasts was getting her really wet and hot...

She has just what she wants to be loved and comforted...by her man..she just wants this moment to  
last forever, no one has ever caressed her like this in a long time..her nipples feel achingly sensitive,  
and very erect-her pussy is so wet and it seems like her juices would never stop flowing out of her.  
Kurt gladly, EAGERLY, laps most of it up.

"Mmm..." Jane moans weakly, the sensations that Kurt's raspy tongue elicits are almost too much for  
her; her knees shiver, and grow weak. She feels herself giving in to the pleasure, her hips naturally  
arch itself upwards, once Kurt's lips catch onto her erected clitoris. Kurt's thick fingers sliding in and  
out of her feverishly, and she just wants to clamp those fingers in her pussy tightly, not letting it go.

"Aww......ahhh!" Jane bawls: Kurt's index and middle fingers plunge WAAY up into her wet folds, and  
more juices squirt out. While she wriggles and flails about...Kurt knee-walks forward so that he  
can kiss her parched lips. He licks and kneads her breasts, which excites her tremendously. One of his  
hands he slips around her hip and dips it in between her full buttocks; quite a bit of her vaginal fluid  
has pooled around her rear pucker, so that his finger meets some, though not over much, resistance.

It's Jane's turn..with him half-kneeling, half-crouching, Jane leans to flick her talented tongue at the  
shiny head of his penis-he pushes his hips forward, so that she takes more and more of his hardness,  
into her mouth. All at once she swallows, her throat opens to him, and he slides another two inches inside.  
He still had maybe another three inches to go, but that was much as she can manage, so bobs her head up  
the down, picking up speed by the minute-his cock though, was so big she was having some trouble with  
it and ,was making all kinds of slurping, wet noises. When he's ready to go, they get themselves into the  
'mating press' position...

He sinks into her until Jane winces: he's pressing against her cervix-nothing painful, but enough to so  
that the tatted brunette feels really full. She moans loud enough for the neighbors to hear if they were  
listening carefully; the only sounds to be heard in the bedroom are their grunts, the slapping of his thighs  
meeting hers's, and the very wet, squelching sounds of their athletic sex. Jane can feel the mixture of their  
their fluids running down into the crack of her ass.

She quivers through small orgasm after small orgasm as Kurt ceaselessly pounds into her. He's like a steam  
train the way he keeps going (and going)...and going. Soon, though, he begins to show signs of fatigue so,  
so Jane I rolls them both over, so that Kurt is on his back (he can lay back for a while, and let HER do the work)...  
her hands flat on his chest, she bounces on his throbbing rod, massaging him with her 'kegels' until he cries  
'uncle', and gives up the goods, lifting them both off of the bed and spraying her insides with hot seed.


	2. I HAVE ALWAYS LOVED YOU-ALWAYS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tasha Zapata has some confessions.

Stepping off the elevator car on the 10th floor. Assistant Director Edgar Reade  
is so distracted approaching the door of his condo that he doesn't notice Natasha  
Zapata sitting cross-legged on the floor nearby. Startled, he greets her with "Hey."

"Hey." She accepts his gloved hand, using it and her legs to lever herself upright.

Inside Edgar gets a fire going in the fireplace, and gets two beers from the kitchen  
(strangely, she politely refuses hers in lieu of water...she NEVER turns down beer, still  
he doesn't question it ).

'Nothing's changed", she blurts suddenly. "I haven't stopped loving you, and judging by the  
looks you give ME, you still love me...Reade, "I want to wake up with you, every morning; I've dreamed  
about it. I like knowing you'll be there when I need you-you always are," she continued. I have tried  
to love you from a distance and we see how well THAT worked out", she cracked, with a weak smile.

They both remain silent both remain silent for five minutes or so, until Zapata prods, gently "YOUR  
turn."

"I realized that before I can have trust... actually feel it... I'll have to start doing it-start trusting you,  
blindly, as I did before. I'll have to re-learn how. It's...it will be hard."

Her dark, beautiful eyes shimmered. "I know, Papa," she whispered.

"But if I'm ever going to try...I have to start today. I'm starting today."

Her eyes were so bright, they were like bottled lightning. "I've been thinking, too.  
Wondering how to tell you that I'm pregnant. We're going to be PARENTS-you and I."

" _Pregnant_ he echoes. _WE'RE PARENTS_ ...I never thought, I  
never imagined...THANK YOU...BUT...there are no guarantees: I can only tell you that  
the one thing that is iron-clad, that I can say for SURE: is that we'll love each other, and  
these babies."

Her voice thick with emotion, she says "I always have-always. I've loved you so very much.”

Reade asks, in a low tone, full of innuendo: "Did the OB say anything about pregnancy sex?"

Licking her lips suggestively, Natasha replies "She mentioned that relations are possible up  
until the time of delivery."


End file.
